Time
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: An afternoon of cuddling turns sour when Sasuke finds himself aroused and Sakura as well. However, will the couple have enough time to get physically intimate before their daughter comes home? Contains: Fingering, smut, some OOCness, and SasuSaku. Please read and review. One-shot.


Late afternoon was one of Sakura's favorite times of day. Sasuke was always awake and Sarada would be home soon from school. She could spend the time cuddling with her husband or preparing a nice meal the three of them were able to eat together. It was the time her family was together and the time that they were the happiest.

Today, she and Sasuke were on their couch watching a sitcom, one that neither of them had ever seen before. Sakura was laying down with her head in Sasuke's lap, his hand absentmindedly combing through her hair. He wasn't watching the TV, she could tell, he was watching the clock, waiting for it to hit 3:30 to signal that Sarada was out of school and on her way home. At the moment, it was twenty minutes to three.

"Sasuke," she said, looking up at her husband, "she won't be home for a while. You don't need to be anxious about it. Besides, Baruto will walking her home." Sasuke frowned but didn't reply, instead, turning his attention away from the clock and to the drama ensuing on the screen. There was a couple, they were screaming at each other before aggressively kissing and taking off each other's clothes. Their hands all over their partner's body.

Sakura blushed, being reminded of their first month of marriage. It had looked just like that, touching and kissing in every room of their house. Even the couch they were on had been a place where Sasuke had ate her out, fingered her, and banged her into oblivion. She looked up at her husband to see how he felt about the scene. His eyes were glued to the screen, his tongue flicking out over his lips briefly. She knew that look all too well - he was getting horny. He looked down, catching her eye, and she tried to look away, but he had caught her.

Her husband wrapped a hand around her head, bringing it up to meet his lips. His kiss was soft at first, reminding her of how gentle he could be, but increased the intensity, moving his lips faster against hers. His free hand was on her breast, massaging it in his hands and purposely brushing her nipple. She moaned against his mouth, her hands grabbing onto his wrist to try and dissuade him, but he kept at it.

It took some effort but she broke their kiss. "Sasuke," she said breathless, her chest rising and falling into his hand rapidly, "I-I don't think we should do this right now." It had been a while since they'd been intimate, but there wasn't enough time to fully enjoy themselves before Sarada came home. Though, she had a habit of trying to get him to stop when she desperately wanted him to fuck the love out of love making.

"You don't?" Sasuke asked, his voice already much deeper with desire. She'd forgotten how quickly he got horny, and just how pushy he could be when he wanted her. "I think I know something that would disagree with you." He removed his hand from her breast, his eyes meeting her as he slowly slipped his hand in dow her hands, the largeness of it taking up all available space in her petite panties. He found her wetness and purred, "See, you're already craving me. Why resist? This is the perfect time to do it. You said it yourself, Sarada won't be home for a while." To prove his point, he moved his fingers in such a way that her fluids made a soft squishing sound.

She moaned, her hands tightening their grip on his arm. The muscles were taught and unyielding beneath her fingers, her hands unable to even wrap all the way around him. There was so much power in those arms, yet he only wanted to use them for sex. When he was home, he rarely trained or went out, preferring to stay at home and make advances on his wife or play with his daughter. Sometimes a bit of both. "Sasuke," she moaned, trying to sound stern but instead sounding breathy and needy. She looked away from her husband, her grip on him tightening, "M-Maybe later, after she's gone to bed."

"No way," was his immediate response. Sakura's eyes darted to her husband's in surprise, "If we wait until she's asleep, I'll have to settle for a quick quiet fuck - and I want you loud." He inserted a finger into her core, "There's no way I'm settling for later." He moved his finger meticulously at first, his breaths coming in sharply, and then he was pumping, working her hard and fast.

Sakura's breath caught her throat, any arguments choked back by the pleasure this man was giving her. It felt so good, her body hadn't had much of him in a while, and his fervor for her was overwhelming. Her head rolled back in his lap, feeling something hard, but unable to pay any real attention to it. He curled his finger, rubbing the sensitive inner walls of her body. Immediately, Sakura's back arched up, her hips grinding against his finger to feel his deeper. "Sasu...ke..." she breathed. Her eyes had clouded to a deep emerald color, compared to their spring green, entirely full of lust and longing for her husband. Her grip slipped on his arm, the nails scraping against his skin, leaving angry red marks and crescent moons.

He chuckled at her, his own grey eyes darkened to a solid black. "Just say the word and I'll go faster. Maybe I'll even add another finger if you're really good." A smirk spread across his face at the thought of filling her with just his fingers - a taste of what he had inside of his pants, though she was well aware.

At first the pink haired woman shook her head, rolling it back from side to side, but as she kept grinding against his hand with each thrust, she knew she wanted him to go faster - so much faster. She took a breath, preparing to tell him him to go faster and instead found herself crying out when he added another finger. The appendage stretched her neglected walls and she ground against it harder. " _Sasuke_ ," she groaned, her toes curling on the couch.

"That's what I like to here," he said, sliding in one more finger. She immediately arched her back, bucking up against him. "Isn't that a good girl? As a treat I'll give you want you want." He slid his fingers inside of her so much faster, the knuckles brushing against her click as he pounded her. "Call my name, tell me what you want me to do," he growled, aggressive with his sexual prowess. Again and again he slammed against her little clit, rubbed against the sensitive walls of her entrance, and chuckled, the deep rumblings in his chest causing vibrations to travel down to his wife.

"Sasuke, Sas...uke... S-Sasuke!" Sakura cried her husband's name over and over, pleasure clouding her mind. Her hips bucked up and up against him, wanting to reach her end.

"More, more," he teased, leaning down and playfully nipping at her nose with his teeth. "Call me more."

"Sasuke!" she shouted, nearly at her end.

"Cum for me Sakura, cum just for me," he purred. He went at a fast erratic pace until he felt her

walls tightening around his appendages. She cried out, every part of her tense before relaxing into him. Her breathing was heavy and ragged as her head fell back against his leg, the hard thing still poking her. It was then she saw what it was, his erection peaking through his pants.

"Sasuke," she breathed, lifting herself off of him, "What are you going to do about that? You can't be around Sarada when you're so..." She wanted to finish with huge, but the word seemed inappropriate compared to his size. She looked over at the clock - they were out of time.

The man frowned, slipping his dripping fingers from her entrance. He brought them to his face, licking his appendages as he thought. "I'll go upstairs, tell her I'm in the bathroom, then come up."

Before Sakura had time to agree or disagree, she heard of the doorknob turn in their living room. She shot up to get the the front door, moving a little awkwardly from the fingering she had just recieved on her couch. Behind her she could hear Sasuke moving, trying to maneuver around his erection as he went. The pink haired woman took a deep breath, smoothing back her hair into place as best as she could as her daughter came in through the door. "S-Sarada," she smiled, trying to sound natural, "welcome home!"

Her daughter gave a look of confusion, but decided not to question her mother or why her hair was such a mess. "Where's Papa?" she asked instead, sliding off her shoes and entering the house.

"He's upstairs, in the bathroom. He'll be down in time for dinner though. I haven't started it yet, is there anything you want?" she asked her daughter, still reeling from the fact that she'd had sex with her daughter coming home in a matter of minutes.

"Not really," she said, maybe a salad. The young girl wandered down the hall to her room and shut the door - as per usual. Her mother sighed, relieved that they'd gotten away with it for the most part. Quickly she hurried up the stairs to the room she shared with Sasuke.

The moment she opened the door, however, she was ambushed. The woman was pushed onto the bed with her legs spread open as a figure made an appearance. He placed himself between her slim legs, his erection rubbing against her still soaked entrance. "Sakura..." he purred, "are you ready to finish?"

"W-Wait, Sasuke! Sarada's home, what if she hears-"

"She won't," he smirked, "if you control yourself."


End file.
